


The Lunch Hour

by Particularfavorite



Series: Delights and Appetites [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Particularfavorite/pseuds/Particularfavorite
Summary: Jack meets Phryne at home for lunch. Three guesses on whether they get to the food.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Series: Delights and Appetites [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	The Lunch Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. These two are insatiable. And we wouldn’t dream of asking them to curb their appetites.

  


Jack closed the door behind him after arriving home. His day had started rather spectacularly, being woken up by Phryne and...well. 

Being woken up by Phryne will do that to a morning. 

But between that and her suggestion of an encore at lunchtime, he had far too much food for thought spinning around in his mind since then. This had resulted in some near-awkward moments from the minute he had arrived at the station. 

Miraculously he had managed to keep his tented pants (resulting from an intermittently raging erection) hidden from anyone he encountered, but now as he removed his hat in the foyer, his body seemed to know that what it had been waiting for was imminent, and his cock was demanding the attention it had been valiantly suffering without. 

He was hanging up his coat when he heard Mr. Butler coming in from the kitchen to greet him. Jack took his coat back from the hook just in time to hold it in front of his person (specifically, the raging erection) and turn to greet him back. 

“Hello, Sir. All ready for lunch? Miss Fisher is still upstairs and I haven’t heard any stirring as of yet. Are you dining alone today or would you like to go get her?”

“Thank you Mr. Butler, I’ll get her and we’ll be down shortly. Ah...perhaps not too shortly. But I do have to get back to the station shortly so we’ll be down soon. If that’s acceptable?” Jack was usually more articulate than that, but his brain was occupied, and not on the conversation. 

“Very good Sir. It will be here when you’re ready.”

Jack sighed with relief as he watched Mr. Butler return to the kitchen. He hung the coat on its hook for a second time and practically bounded up the stairs, two at a step. He slowed only when he reached the bedroom door. He opened it gently, wondering if Phryne was awake yet or not.

He quietly stepped through and closed the door shut before locking it and turning to look at her. She slept, lying on her back, bed linens askew to reveal the swell of the top and side of the breast that was closest to him, just covering her nipple. She stretched and the sheet shifted so minutely, Jack knew he would not have been able to tell it had moved at all except, now, the dark pink of her areola was visible, winking at him. He groaned as he started to tear his clothes off. 

“Phryne,” he began to rouse her. He was whispering so as not to startle her but he wanted her up and quickly. This had been her idea, after all. 

Shoes, socks, tie, suit coat, waistcoat, braces, shirt, vest, trousers came off at lightning speed, surprising considering how little attention he had paid to their removal. His attention was on her, knowing how soft her skin was, her lips, her velvet tongue. He wanted to kiss her into oblivion. So he did.

In two strides he came over to her and sat on the bed, bringing his lips to hers. She smiled into his mouth and he watched her wake slowly. She hummed lazily as she came to regard him leaning over her, his hands stroking her exposed arms. 

“Jack...you made it.” Her voice was low and rumbled with sleep, words simple and, well, plain; it might have led him to believe she didn’t remember their plans, the reason  _ why  _ he had made it. 

However.

Her hands apparently woke up faster than her voice did, because as he processed her words, her clever hands had already found his cock, rock hard under soft cotton. He hissed and she realized that he was so aroused already that he was almost tender, and she gently eased him out of his last remaining garment.

Now this...was a sight she was happy to wake up to.

Inspector Robinson was as buttoned up as they come, so carefully groomed, his countenance, stoic.

Getting to see him, Jack, like this, naked, literally and figuratively, panting and wanting, never failed to stun her.

She started to stroke him, varying the pressure until she settled on a firm grip and rapid pace, imitating what she had gleefully walked in on him doing to himself the week before. If it had been earlier in their relationship he would have been terribly embarrassed, she knew. But after years together, it wasn’t even close to the first time she’d seen it. She didn’t even have to beg him any more to let her watch him touch himself, and she smirked at recalling that she had not been too proud to beg for it. Some things were worth the shot to her pride, and the sight of her Jack Robinson tugging and squeezing his cock and balls while he watched her touch herself until he came, groaning her name...that had been worth it. 

“Something amusing, Miss Fisher?” he managed to grind out.

She sat up, causing them to be sitting hip to hip, facing each other, her sitting cross legged and him with his legs straight out, his weight on his hands propped up behind him. The sheet had fallen to reveal her breasts. He immediately leaned over with one hand to cup and caress one breast while he licked her other nipple into his mouth. He kept her gaze, loving the intimacy of eye contact while touching each other. It was intense, but that fit them.

He had completely forgotten his question, and she almost had too, focusing on the delights of Jack’s mouth on her breast, when she answered. With a mock pout she said “I was recalling how much you made me work to let me watch you pleasure yourself. I was always happy to oblige you.” With this she smiled and took one hand away from his delicious body and held up her hand to his mouth. He groaned loudly as he let her nipple go, reluctantly, to wet her fingers with his tongue. He watched, riveted, as she brought her hand between her legs, finding her clit instantly and messaging there, waves of color radiating outward from where her fingers worked. Her other hand continued to bring Jack closer and closer to his peak, breaking her rhythm every so often to caress his wide, sweet head and press her thumb to his slit.

His arms couldn’t hold up his weight anymore with the onslaught of such sensory input, and he collapsed flat on his back. Perfect. She dragged her fingers from her clit to her cunt, swirling them in the wetness she found there, then brought them back up to Jack’s mouth. He opened his mouth immediately, licking and swallowing every glorious drop from her skin. While he was distracted with this, she leaned down and took his beautiful cock in her mouth. He moaned desperately and before he could warn her (always his preference but never something she especially cared about), the sudden combination of her taste on his tongue and the feel of her mouth on his cock sent him exploding into her. He tasted absolutely divine and she always thought so, but today, she wanted to watch him come, watch his cock weep with pleasure at her making. She quickly took him out of her mouth and stared, his cock bouncing and twitching with release as his arousal shot out of him, white, rapturous love onto their sheets. The sight brought her own orgasm onto her like a warm ocean wave, as she quietly shook with the joy and pleasure of it. She couldn’t get enough of him, and as soon as his coming ceased, she kissed and stroked and loved him again, wanting to be as close to him as possible, to make him feel so good. 

“Oh oh love that’s enough give me a moment!” He was still sensitive so soon after his orgasm and she laughed at herself. She knew this logically and stretched out next to him, whispering sweet apologies in his ear.

“Oh I didn’t say apologize, I just said to wait. Don’t go too far,” he smiled and they wrapped their arms around each other, burying their faces in each other’s neck as their breathing slowed. Declarations of love given and treasured.

A knock at the door.

“Inspector, it seems to be nearing the end of your lunch hour. Shall I pack up a basket for you to bring back and eat there?”

“That would be excellent and much appreciated, thank you Mr. Butler.” He kissed her once more and got off the bed to clean up and get dressed. They said their goodbyes as he rushed to get back on time, leaving Phryne to her shower and not-so-early morning ablutions. 

Jack stopped at the kitchen on his way to the front door and, slightly bashfully with a touch of pink to his ears, collected a packed lunch of what was sure to be another gourmet meal. He thanked the chef profusely and headed out.

Mr. Butler chuckled to himself. He was glad he had the foresight to pack it as soon as the Inspector had arrived home. He had thought to himself, his mistress hadn’t yet emerged from the bedroom, the Inspector was going upstairs to get her, he was on a very tight work schedule...the clairvoyant man had done some quick thinking and started to pack Jack’s lunch to go right then.

He hadn’t even bothered to set the table. 


End file.
